


Hanayo's First Date

by HanaHimus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Based on their UR Pair, Crushes, F/F, First Dates, Halloween, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Hanayo wasn't sure how to dress when Nozomi invited her to the amusement park, by the time they head out that's the least of her worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate my fourth UR, Halloween Pana! I scouted her today in the 1st Year box and I was so happy.

Hanayo fixed her hat as she looked in the mirror with a frown. Did this work for a day out at the amusement park? Nozomi hadn’t given her much information about what they were going to be doing…

She hoped she wasn’t overdressed. Well, a pale yellow dress with a green coat over it wasn’t much, was it? Oh no, she could be underdressed then…! Oh she was going to have to change for the third--

She almost jumped out of her boots when there was a knock on the door. Oh no, no time to change, Nozomi was here!

Hanayo made her way to the door and opened it just a bit, peeking out to get a look at Nozomi. She wasn’t wearing anything very fancy, either. A cute purple skirt (Hanayo liked the bow), a white dress shirt and blue over shirt. Nothing too fancy, so Hanayo was sure she hadn’t underdressed.

“Nozomi-senpai…!” She opened the door fully and smiled at the other.

“Ah, you look adorable Hanayo-chan!” Nozomi returned the smile and Hanayo felt her heart flutter.

“A-ah, you look wonderful too…!” She nodded her head a bit, as if to assure herself she was doing great. Yeah, she was doing great.

Nozomi laughed a bit and turned, “Well come on, we only have so much time~”

“Huh,” she blinked, “w-why is that?”

She laughed a bit and turned back, “It’s Halloween, we need to do something else tonight. The amusement park is just for this morning!”

“O-oh…” Hanayo frowned a bit, what else were they doing?

“You look confused,” Nozomi noted, “do you not have a costume for tonight?”

“C-costume? I haven’t dressed up since I was a little girl, though…”

Nozomi frowned, “Do you not want to dress up with me, though? I got us matching costumes and everything…!”

“Oh, no! I was just afraid it would seem childish,” she kicked at the ground, “wouldn’t it?”

“Who cares?”

“Huh?”

“I asked who cares! We can still have fun if we do it! Besides, Kotori-chan made matching costumes for all of us, so you won’t be alone~”

Hanayo’s eyes lit up a bit, “Nozomi-senpai…”

“So no worries, Hanayo-chan! We can have fun tonight, all of us together.” Nozomi gave Hanayo another beautiful smile.

“Thank you so much Nozomi-senpai…!” Hanayo couldn’t help herself and jumped forward, hugging the older girl.

“Ahhh~ This is a great start to our date!”

“W-wait, this is a date?!”

Nozomi blinked a bit at Hanayo’s reaction, as if she hadn’t expected it. “Well, yeah! Why did you think I invite you out?”

“O-oh...well, I just assumed because…” Hanayo trailed off and looked away, too embarrassed to look Nozomi in the eyes.

Nozomi sighed and crossed her arms and Hanayo shrunk away. She’d disappointed her, hadn’t she? Oh, she hadn’t wanted to do that…!

“When I invite a cute girl out, it’s for a date, Hanayo-chan,” Nozomi started, pouting, “why wouldn’t I be inviting you for a date too?”

“Well, I didn’t think I was that cute.” She really couldn’t look Nozomi in the eyes now.

“You’re very cute, Hanayo-chan!” Nozomi moved forward fast enough to make Hanayo jump back. “Ah, sorry~”

She kept walking forward, slower now, “I find all of Muse very cute, you know. Hanayo-chan is just one of the cutest though.”

“D-do you really think that, Nozomi-senpai?” Hanayo felt herself go red. No one had ever told her she was cute besides Rin and, while she appreciated it from her best friend, this felt entirely different.

“I do,” a soft smile was on her lips, “besides, doesn’t Hanayo-chan want to go on a date with me too?”

Hanayo felt her heart start to flutter again and just knew her face was going red. How had Nozomi guessed that? Was she that obvious?

Even if she had been...How had Nozomi noticed? Hanayo was sure almost every girl they knew had at least a little crush on Nozomi, not just her. She’d been sure she would just be lost in a crowd of pretty girls having feelings for Nozomi…

“I-is this part of your spiritual power?!” She couldn’t stop herself from blurting it out.

Nozomi blinked a bit, needing some time to register what was just asked. When she had, though, she let out a small laugh.

“Ahh, Hanayo-chan really is so cute!”

“E-eh? Was I wrong then…?” She looked up at her just a bit.

“Yes, this time I could tell by how you looked at me,” Nozomi smiled at her, “Hanayo-chan can be a bit obvious sometimes!”

Hanayo went bright red. “Oh…!”

“Don’t worry, I think it’s cute!” Nozomi ruffled her hair just a bit.

Hanayou let out a squeak and looked up at her, “You really do?”

“Of course! If I didn’t do you think I would have asked you on a date?” Nozomi asked, a teasing edge to her voice.

“I-I don’t know, would you…?”

Nozomi laughed, “No, silly! I asked because I find you and what you do cute!”

Hanayo wasn’t sure she’d ever stop blushing that day, Nozomi was just too much… At least she was too much in a good way.

“Should we be going now?” She offered Hanayo her hand, a smile on her face.

Hanayo blinked for a second, still coming out of her embarrassment. Nozomi wasted no time, did she? It was from one thing to the next, just like that.

“Ah,” she nodded a bit, “yes! Let’s go…!”

Nozomi smiled as Hanayo took her hand and she turned. “Let’s go, then! Today is going to be so fun…!”

“N-Nozomi-senpai please slow down!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Nozomi wouldn't coo at Hanayo and call her super cute all the time honestly.


End file.
